Network operators typically test network nodes for reliability and other characteristics before deploying the network nodes in live (e.g., non-test) and/or private networks. While testing a network node before deployment may be beneficial, scenarios exist where testing a network node in a live and/or private network is useful and/or necessary, e.g., for detecting and/or resolving previously undetected issues. However, issues can arise when attempting to configure network nodes for testing in a live and/or private network. In particular, configuring network nodes for testing in a live and/or private network may create or exacerbate security concerns since a test operator may need to traverse firewall and/or network address translation (NAT) devices to communicate with the network nodes.
Conventional solutions, such as secure shell (SSH) or hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) tunneling, allow test configuration information to traverse firewall devices and NAT devices. However, these solutions are not completely secure because they require the test operator to open ports in the firewall devices (e.g., port ‘80’ for HTTP and port ‘22’ for SSH tunnels). These solutions also require significant product support work because each route which the test configuration information will traverse needs a tunnel. Moreover, HTTP encapsulation is also not preferred because although the operator may allow port ‘80’ to be opened in the firewall devices, content-aware devices can block the traffic. Furthermore, manual setup of public IP endpoints is typically be needed for NAT traversal. Hence, a significant amount of work is generally required for configuring network nodes for testing in a live and/or private network.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for receiving test configuration information.